


Coming to the Past

by Towaneko



Series: Back to the Future [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Foursome, Multi, Time Travel, back to the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sup>dreamcatchersdaughter asked</sup>
  <br/>
  <sup>peggy/bucky/tony/steve headcanons? please friend?</sup>
</p>
<p>Tony does some time traveling. He gains two boyfriends and a girl along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Steve didn’t know where the flying metal man had come from. At the moment he didn’t even care as he had been ready to watch his best friend fall to his death when there was a flash of blue light. The metal man came flying out of it, for a moment Steve had been sure he was hallucinating, catching Bucky and flying back up to the train. Steve was so blinded by the red and gold armor that covered the man he almost missed the hand extended to him. 

“Iron Man, come with me if you want to live.” 

Iron Man, as the man claimed to be, and Steve was sure there was a living man in there. He wasn’t quite ready to believe in robots, the suit was already out of this world. Iron Man claimed to be from the future. A future that according to him needed to be changed and he was here to make sure that happened. 

Peggy and Howard were definitely wary of the newcomer but Bucky was happy to believe. After all the man had saved his life by flying, he had to be from the future. 

Steve had been unsure especially when Iron Man told them about Schmidt being something called Red Skull. It was completely unbelievable, then Schmidt tore off his face. 

Even Bucky’s, “ You don’t have one of those, do you?” Couldn’t distract Steve from his internal mantra.

_‘Iron Man was right. He was right! Is he really from the future?!’_

He didn’t have long to linger on his revelation before the three were flying over the Arctic trying to figure out how they would make it out of this alive. Iron Man’s repulsors, apparently the thing that let him fly, were damaged in the fight and he was desperately trying to fix them before the plane went down. 

Steve had resigned himself to going down with the plane. Asking Peggy over the com to save him a dance, even though he was sure he would never have it. 

Suddenly he heard Bucky curse and turned to see the suit coming apart. A man that Steve would have thought was Howard if it wasn’t for the facial hair and knowing he had left the man behind, stumbled out of the suit. 

Then remarkably the suit flew out of the plane by itself. 

They crashed but thanks to the suit flying under the plane and carrying it further they landed on stable land. They were alive. 

Steve didn’t even blink when Bucky grabbed the mystery man and gave him the filthiest kiss ever. 

He followed up with one of his own after they were done. 

“Is this going to be a thing?” Tony asked after he finally gave them a real name to work with. “Cause I can stay longer if it is.”

The kiss Peggy gave him when he brought her boys home settled it.


End file.
